das Babyproblem
by Keks der Dunkelheit
Summary: Was passiert, wenn unsere Lieblingsorganisation sich plötzlich Aug in Aug mit zwei Babys sieht? Es entstehen Probleme.Crossover mit ? hint of yaoi


**Das Babyproblem oder **

**Warum man Xemnas nie auf Kinder aufpassen lassen sollte**

**(Crossover mit ?)**

Nicht mein K-H, aber ja mai. Sollte Sora eines schönes Tages an einer Kicherattacke sterben, wisst ihr, das es doch meines ist X3. Die Songs sind übrigens auch nicht von mir, weil ich sonst jemand zum Schreiben anstellen würde.

1.Morgen; Mr, Dj, won't you turn the music up?

Xemnas war der Erste der wirklich wach war. 4.30. wie immer.

Schon fertig angezogen und geschminkt (das wunderschöne Leuchten seiner Lippen war ganz sicher nicht natürlich, ausser er hatte jahrelang in einem Atomkraftwerk gearbeitet :3) ging er seine morgentliche Runde durch das Schloss das niemals war, leise ein fröhliches Lied mit demTitel 'I feel pretty, oh so pretty' summend.

Ja er war ziemlich zufrieden mit sich, sofern das ohne Gefühle ging. Endlich waren sie die Organistion dreizehn, nicht zwölf und auch nicht elf, nein Dreizehn. Er dankte den Göttern dafür, dass vor genau zwei Wochen Roxas aufgetaucht war. Der Name klang einfach am besten. Ausserdem hatten sie genau dreizehn Schlafzimmer und konnte die Abstellkammer endlich wirklich als Abstellkammer benutzen.

Der Welt gleichgültig gegenüber, was eine ziemliche Verbesserung darstellte, kam er schließlich in die Eingangshalle, eine riesige komplett aus weißem Stein errichtete Aula, früher wahrscheinlich für Bälle oder ähnlichen unnutzen Mist benutzt. Xemnas schüttelte den Kopf über diese Platzverschwendung. Auf einmal fuhr er herum. Warum war die Tür offen?

Er rannte die Treppe hinunter, sofern es sich in seinem erhabenen Schebegang bewerkstelligen lies.

Vorsichtig spähte er durch die offenen Türflügel. Vor ihm war.. niemand. Nur ein kleines Körbchen. Sich bückend und fürchterlich über diese nervigen Werbesendungen fluchend hob er den Korb, der bei näherem Hinsehen schon nicht mehr als Körbchen sonder als ausgewachsenes Korbmonster bezeichnet werden musste an. Er war mit einer Decke abgedeckt und verdammt schwer.

Mit einer bösen Vorahnung trug er das merkwürdige Ding ins Schloss. Er holte sich ein Portal und stellte den Korb in der Küche ab. Dann erst sah er hinein.

Roxas schlief ruhig. Er war Axel nach einer fast nachtlangen Jagdt endlich entkommen und hatte sich vor einer halben Stunde in Demyxs Schrank eingerollt und döste wie ein fette Katze vor sich hin. Es war wirklich eine wunderbare Eigenschaft von Demy, keine unnötigen Fragen zu stellen, zumindest nicht um vier Uhr früh. Ausserdem würde Axel die Finger von ihm lassen, wenn jemand im Zimmer war. Da der Wasserbändiger, müde wie er war, keinerlei Bedrohung darstellte, war Roxas Wahl ziemlich schnell auf ihn gefallen.

Xemnas Schrei weckte alle im gesamten Schloss auf. Leider auch Saíx, der sofort zum Berserker wurde und sein Zimmer in Sekunden verwüstete. Roxas fiel aus dem Schrank und schlug sich den Kopf an der Sitar die vor dem Kasten stand.

Er war noch immer der Neue, wusste also nicht das auch nur ein Fingerschnippen von Xemnas schon 'Antreten!' bedeutete, von einem panischen Kreischen ganz zu schweigen. Aber da Roxas über mehr oder weniger gesunden Hausverstand verfügte, zog er sich seinen Mantel an und teleportierte sich dorthin, wo auch immer Xemnas gerade war.

Überrascht bemerkte er, das er der Letzte war, der antrat, von Saíx abgesehen. Die gesamte Organisation war angetreten, verwirrt dreinblickend, größtenteils in Pyamas oder Boxershorts und wartete vor einem entgeistert aussehendem Nummer eins. Auf dem Tisch stand ein riesiger geflochtener Korb aus dem etwas giggelte und gluckste.

Als Saíx dann auch erschien, jetzt etwas gefasst aber voller weißem Verputzstaub, began das Oberhaupt der Organisation eine kurze Geschichte.

Er habe diesen Korb vor dem Schloss gefunden und natürlich sofort versucht diese zwei Herzen dem Kingdom hearts hinzuzufügen, war aber aus einem unerfindlichen Grund gescheitert. Dann habe er einen Brief am Korb entdeckt in dem stand:

_Es grüßen dich: Nummer 14 und Nummer 15._

Sämtliche müden Gehirne erkannten keinerlei Sinn darin, bis Larxene als erste die zwei Kinder im Korb anstarrte, dann Xemnas und schließlich wieder den Korb. (Und wieder zeigt sich: Frauen sind schneller beim Denken XD)

Sie drehte sich zu Axel um, der planlos den Tisch anstarrte und fragte: 'Ist das einer deiner dummen Scherze? Wenn ja, kannst du dich auf Schmerzen gefasst machen.'

Axel sah sie etwas verwirrt an und sah sich nicht im Stande aus der Tatsache, dass er in seinen Lieblingsshorts (mit kleinen Schlüsselschwertern...) um weiß-Gott-wann in der Küche stand und zwei Kinder anstarrte... Moment: Nummer xy + keine Herzen ... Auf einmal verstanden fast alle was das Problem in diesem Szenario war.

Ein ziemlich geschockter Xigbar murmelte: 'Ja schöne Scheiße.'

'Da hast du recht Nummer zwei.' Xemnas war derart verwirrt, dass er noch nicht einmal den Fluch tadelte, den Xigbar benutzt hatte.

'Was is' den?' Demyx, noch nicht in der Lage auch nur bis drei zu zählen, blickt mit seinem typischen verwirrtes-Hundebabyblick aw... daxin blushes in die Runde.

'Es heißt, dass du dir einen neuen Namen für die Organisation merken musst, Freak.' Das verwirrte Hundebaby war nun offenbar auch noch auf Drogen, seine Augen wurden riesengroß und er lies seinen Mund halb offenstehen.

'Können wir sie nicht loswerden?' Xaldin unterbrach die diversen windelinspirierten Tagträume. 'Daran habe ich bereits gedacht allerdings können wir immer Kämpfer gebrauchen. Wir müssen erst feststellen, wozu sie in der Lage sind.'

Machte Xemnas gerade Witze, oder erwartete er wirklich das sie zwei kleine Kinder ausbildeteten?

'Wie soll das funktionieren, Nummer eins?' Saíx wieder am Schleimen. War klar.

'Hat jemand eine Idee? Nummer fünf? Keiner?' Xemnas seuftze. Er sah sich überfordert, zum ersten Mal seit langem. 'Steht vielleicht noch etwas auf der Karte?' Axel wollte jetzt etwas Intelligentes sagen, um später nicht der gewesen zu sein, der nur blöd geglotzt hatte.

Xemnas drehte die Karte um. Überrascht bemerkt er: 'Ausgezeichnet Nummer acht. Hier steht: Ich überlasse unsere Kinder dir, Schuft. Kümmere dich gut um Ann und Samantha.'

Verwirrt sahen sich die Mitglieder an. Schuft? Was war hier kaputt?

'Noch etwas? Ein Name, vielleicht?' 'das, nicht allerdings scheint es ein sehr kreativer Mensch gewesen zu sein. Diese Masse an Flüchen ist überwältigend.' Langsam sah Xemnas auf.

'Wem haben wir das zu verdanken?' Alle Augen richteten ich auf die beiden Kinder. Hellblode Haare, blaue Augen. 'Nummer zehn? Hast du uns etwas zu sagen?' Ein mörderisches Grinsen überzog die Gesichter der Niemande.

Luxord trat zwei Schritt zurück. Er überlegt ob es ihn weiterbrächt wenn er sofort vor allen bekundet, dass er schon sein gesamtes Leben lang homosexuell und unsterblich in ... weiß Gott ... Vexen verliebt war. Autsch, vielleicht nicht gerade der.

Er entschied sich (merkwürdigerweise) gegen dies Geschicht, sicher das ihn dieses mental image bis an sein Ende verfolgen würde.

Nicht ganz von sich überzeugt murmelte er: 'Eigentlich nicht. Aber sehen nicht alle Kinder so aus? Das ändert sich doch noch, oder?' Enttäuscht mussten ihm alle zustimmen.

Es breitete sich ein ungemütliches Schweigen aus.

Auf einmal hörte man ein Glucksen aus dem Korb. Sämtliche Mitglieder der Organisation zuckten zurück als eines der beiden Mädchen zu weinen begann. Das andere sah ebenso verunsichert drein, wie alle anderen im Raum.

Saíx, eben den Untiefen seiner Berserkerlaune entkommen, fragte gefährlich ruhig: 'Kann man das abstellen? Hey Demyx, Lärm ist dein Spezialgebiet. Kümmer dich darum.'

Dieser sah sich hilflos um. Vorsichtig, als wäre er Aug in Aug mit einem Raubtier holte er sich sein Sitar und hielt inne. 'Ich kann ein Schlaflied spielen aber nicht singen. Das muss jemand anders übernehmen.'

Böse Blicke wanderten durch die Reihen. Wer sollte singen? Schließlich hob Xemnas die Stimme: 'Sollte sich niemand melden, werde ich bestimmen, was ihr singen wollt.' Nach kurzem Warten drehte er sich zu Luxord um. 'Du bist in der engeren Vaterauswahl. Sing, oder ich sorge dafür, dass du nie wieder auch nur daran denken kannst, Kinder zu haben.'

Ziemlich weiß im Gesicht sah der Gambler Demyx an. 'Kennst du Seeed? What you derserve... ja? Also gut' er seuftzte 'auf drei?'

1.2... Sieh es als bösartiges Spiel Luxord... Relax..3

Er setzte sein Pokerface auf und begann: 'What you deserv is what you get, you wanna know now, but you don't know it jet.' Töne stimmten nicht, allerdings blieben sie in kleinem Rahmen. Danke Gott. Das Weinen wurde zu einem leisen Wimmern. Kollektives Aufatmen.

'Du hast die Wahl denn deine Figur sind am Zug. Und die Quahl den von zehn gehen wenige gut.' Luxord hatte den Schreihals zum Schweigen gebracht. Nur um die zweite aufzuschrecken.

Die mit der schrilleren Babystimme. Leicht gekränkt hörte er zu singen auf und warf dem kleinen Scheißerchen einen tödlichen Blick zu.

Angespannt verkündete Xemnas: 'Nicht schlecht Nummer X, aber offenbar nichts für... gut das hier ist jetzt Ann ähm.. Xann und die da wird... Samanthax, Naxmathas... Xam. Einwende? Keine? Gut.

Also wer wird uns als nächstes mit seiner Performance... beglücken?'

Marluxia trat grinsend vor und begann ohne sich um die Musik zu kümmern: Ohhhh I wish I was a punkrockgirl with flooowers in my haiir! zu schmettern. Zu seinen Gesangskünsten lässt sich sagen: an Inbrunst mangelte es ihm nicht. An Talent schon.

Beide Kinder waren still. Allerdings schien das ebenso wie beim Rest der Organisation an Überraschung/Furcht/Ekel zu liegen. Wenige Sekunden und '...revoluuutiooon was in the aiir!' später waren beide Kinder am Schluchtzen.

Marluxia sah sie verwirrt an und trat wieder zurück. Lange rührt sich ausser Xam und Xann nichts. Schließlich seuftzte Axel, packte Roxas am Arm, flüsterte Demyx etwas zu und grinste. 'Mach mit Roxy.' Besagter Roxy schien lieber sterben zu wollen, als mitzumachen, nickte aber.

Axel holte tief Luft und begann mit rauher Stimme: 'I am the candyman. Coming from bountyland..' Die weniger überraschten Mitglieder wunderten sich, wie Demyx diese nervige Melodie spielen konnte. Arme Sitar.

Axel sah Roxas aufordernd an, der rot anlief und halbherzig: 'I wish that you were my lollipop, sweet things...' murmelte.

Xigbar hielt ein Grinsen zurück, immerhin wollte er nicht singen, Saíx begann sich die Schläfen zu massieren und Zexion verdrehte die Augen.

Die beiden Mädchen lagen still. Allerdings nur für zwei Minuten. Dann begannen sie zu brabbeln.

So quasi: Schlaf? Ja warum denn? Party!

Das war allerdings genau das, was nicht passieren sollte. Die beiden sollten schlafen. Am Besten für immer.

Niemand wusste nun noch was singbar wäre. Alle standen brütend und frierend herum, langsam näher an den aufheizenden Axel rutschend. Schließlich hob Zexion die Stimme, bis sie beinahe schon hörbar war und murmelte: 'Demyx, wie wäre es mit diesem... du weißt welches Lied?' Demy sah ihn an, offenbar keine Ahnung wovon sein Vorgesetzter sprach. Bis sich schließlich ein breites Grinsen in seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. 'Du willst, _das_ Lied singen?' Zexion antwortete hastig: 'Nicht ich!... Du. Es könnte schließlich funktionieren.' VI sah weg, konnte allerdings das rote Aufflackern in seinem Gesicht nicht verbergen.

Strahlend stellte sich Demyx gerade hin und rief: 'Klar Zexy! Dann widme ich es dir!' Er grinste glücklich und begann zu singen: 'Hold your hand... kamate...touch an feel...'

Die Babys waren kurz still und hörten gespannt zu. Die restlich Organisation fragte sich, welches gottverdammte chinesische (japanisch ihr Vollpfeifen! Xp) Lied Zexion gerade dazu brachte, zu erröten.

Alle rätselten an mehr oder weniger m-gerateden Gedanken herum, bis Demyxs Stimme noch ein weniger höher wurde und er: '...Wakarimashu..._I'm your slave_... mitsu desu dakara...' sang, kaum weniger innbrünstig als Marluxia, allerdings ein gutes Stück musikalischer. Und ein gutes Stück... wissender. Er klang zwar unschuldig und nichtsahnend, lächelte aber auf eine so verdorbene Weise, dass einigen Mitgliedern, nicht zuletzt Zexion, plötzlich ziemlich heiß wurde. Larxene drehte sich zu VI und fragte gespielt süßlich: 'Hab ich deinen unwiderstlichen Charm und dein gottgegeben-gutes Aussehen verpasst, oder warum werden dir solche Lieder gewidmet? Worum geht's in dem eigentlich?'

Zur Überraschung aller antwortete ein grinsender Xaldin: 'Hast du's nicht gehört? I'm your slave... ich bin dein Sklave. Mitsu desu dakara usw... Weil du etwas Besonderes bist. Bitte mich um alles.. etc.' an alle gewandt fügte er hinzu: 'Was, ich spreche eben japanisch. Was dagegen?'

In der daraufhin ausbrechenden Aufregung bemerkte niemand, dass zwei kleine Mädchen in ihrem Korb eingeschlafen waren.

Hi Leutchen! I luffles Kohe. Ha, jetzt ist es raus, aber egal. Ja Krise, das is ein Liebesgeständniss, halt sort of. XD Sagts ihm biddö nicht, dass ich das jetzt ernsthaft geschrieben habe.

Wenn einer/eine von euch einen Verdacht hat, wer der Vater, die Mutter is, aus welcher Welt die Kinder kommen... scheißegal was, soll er/sie's mir bitte schreiben! Thx! Richtiges Raten Wunschgeschichte, ok? C-ya, bei der Fortsetzung.

ps. die songs sind ein tipp, auch wenn's nicht meine sind :3


End file.
